At the End
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Semua untuk yang terbaik.  Kami mengambil jalan yang terpisah.  Untuk kebaikan kami berdua.  Tak ada yang harus disesali.  Seharusnya seperti itu, seharusnya...  Tapi...


_Semua untuk yang terbaik._

_Kami mengambil jalan yang terpisah._

_Untuk kebaikan kami berdua._

_Tak ada yang harus disesali._

_Seharusnya seperti itu, seharusnya..._

_Tapi..._

* * *

><p>Harvest Moon (c) Natsume<p>

At the End (c) Ruise Vein Cort

Started: 8 Maret 2011

Finished: 28 Maret 2011

Mohon maaf bila cara penulisan berubah-ubah.

Selama proses pengerjaan Rui hampir gila untuk mengingat cara penulisan Rui yang lampau.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kalau ada yang bingung,<strong>_

_**setiap adegan mangambil hari yang berbeda.**_

_**Dimulai dari 3 Spring dan berakhir 10 spring.**_

* * *

><p>"Ah... lama tak jumpa..."<p>

Claire berbalik. Mencari sumber suara yang terdengar tidak asing di telingannya namun tak bisa ia ingat siapa. Lalu tersenyum kecil saat otaknya berhasil memproses siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kristal _onyx _menghias.

"Lama tak jumpa..." Ia berhenti sesaat. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan panggilan yang sempat ia gunakan dalam hitungan tahun dahulu. "...Kak Trent." Dan keduanya tersenyum kecil-sekali pun Trent bukanlah seseorang yang biasa tersenyum, tak ada satupun yang memprotes hal itu. Karena memang tak ada yang tahu akan hal itu selain Claire di sini.

Jujur, Claire sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu-jangan masukkan hubungan melalui pesan singkat dan lainnya, itu tidak termasuk sebagai bertemu, bukan?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Pria itu mengukir senyum singkat sebelum berbalik menatap seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sama dengan Claire. Hanya saja wanita itu terlihat agak... centil mungkin? "Aku minta wine saja, apa ada?" Dan Muffie mengangguk kecil sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan untuk mengambil pesanan Trent. Meninggalkan Griffin yang sibuk mengocok minuman pesanan Nami yang duduk mendekati tembok.

"Ah... seperti yang kukabarkan belum lama ini. Hama tanaman." Dan oh... tertawa. Sesuatu yang hampir mustahil terlihat dari seorang Trent. Bahkan Claire ingat dengan jelas bahwa tidak jarang ia mendapati seseorang bertaruh bahwa Trent tidak akan mau tersenyum ataupun tertawa dengan lelucon yang mereka buat. "Kakak sudah belajar untuk tertawa rupanya."

Tak memperdulikan sindiran dari Claire, dokter muda itu menangkup sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Mengambil posisi agak membungkuk dan menatap lurus pada Claire. Sementara wanita berambut pirang itu menautkan kedua alisnya, kristal _onyx _bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup. Seolah bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya.

"...Mineral Town..." pria itu berbisik.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Dan Trent menggeleng pelan. Memberi isyarat pada Claire bahwa ia tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya. Membuat Claire sedikit merengut lalu melukis senyum di wajahnya. Senyuman manis yang cukup jarang terlihat.

"Kudengar dari Kak Jack, Kakak mulai menjalin _sesuatu_ dengan Elli, ya?"

"...itu hanya rumor," dan dengan suara statis Trent segera menjawab. Mengakhiri pembicaraan sekali lagi.

Kali ini keduanya menggeram dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kehabisan akal untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Hanya diam dan itu dapat dipastikan akan menyulut emosi tertentu dalam benak Claire-ia tidak yakin apabila Trent juga merasakan hal yang sama untuk saat ini, dulu iya, sekarang? Tak ada yang tahu.

Muffie kembali dengan sebotol Wine di tangannya. Memberikannya pada Trent yang lalu menawari Claire satu gelas, dilanjutkan dengan Claire yang menggelang pelan seraya menunjukkan gelas miliknya yang masih penuh. Dan dalam kegiatan itu tak ada yang bersuara kecuali Muffie dan Griffin yang membicarakan pembendaharaan uang di Blue Bar maupun Gustafa-yang baru saja datang-dan menawari Nami untuk bertemu di Spring besok siang.

Sungguh, Claire benar-benar ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri pada meja atau mungkin menjambaki rambutnya satu demi satu. Apa tidak bisa salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan satu dua patah kata untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan? Kesunyian yang tercipta... seperti menggali lubang yang pernah tertutup dalam benak Claire-dan ia membenci apa yang tersembunyi dalam lubang itu. Kisah masa lalu... tidak lebih baik dijadikan masa lalu saja kan?

Pada akhirnya mereka tidak mengucapkan apapun sampai akhir. Berjalan berdua saat rembulan berbentuk seperti kuku kucing di atas sana dan berpisah di depan penginapan. Sebenarnya Trent bersikukuh untuk mengantar Claire-itu tidak termasuk hitungan sebagai pembicaraan, kan?-tapi wanita itu menolak dengan halus. Karena apa? Lebih lama lagi ada dalam keheningan menyesakkan itu dan Claire bersumpah akan kehilangan kendali untuk tidak menangis. Dan menangis di hadapan Trent adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini dan saat-saat mendatang.

"...dan kenapa aku tidak bertanya ada urusan apa dia berkujung," wanita pirang itu menggerutu tepat saat ia memasukkan kunci pada tempatnya. Masuk ke dalam kamar dengan terburu-buru tanpa memperdulikan anak kucing hitam miliknya yang tengah melingkar di hadapan tv yang menyala-dan Claire sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan bagaimana cara mahluk kecil itu menyalakan kotak itu-untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan kemudian... membenturkan kepalanya sendiri-dalam artian yang sebenarnya-pada tembok kamarnya. Beruntung tetangga terdekatnya sedang berlibur ke tempat Jack dengan alasan mengunjungi teman lama. Kalau tidak... Claire tidak menjamin bisa tidur malam ini dengan pandangan mengintimidasi yang sampai saat ini masih tidak bisa ia tolerir.

* * *

><p>Hari di mana Van datang adalah hari di mana Claire memutuskan untuk mengambil istirahat dan bersantai di sekitar air terjun. Ia tak tahu pastinya mengapa. Hanya saja setiap Van datang, dapat dipastikan hari itu akan cukup cerah dan cocok untuk beristirahat. Tentu saja wanita itu menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya dengan terburu-buru-dengan cara sama sekali tidak memanen tanaman yang sudah ranum maupun memerah susu sapi, hanya pekerjaan pokok saja-untuk bisa segera menikmati udara sejuk di sana.<p>

Tapi untuk tidak kali ini... mungkin.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

"Tee-hee, rupanya Kakak datang kemari juga. Tidak mengecek apa yang dibawa oleh seorang pedagang keliling dengan bentuk tubuh seperti telur?"

Claire tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh di sisi sungai. Membiarkan ujung ibu jarinya sedikit menyentuh permukaan air maupun percikan air segar yang berasal dari air terjun.

"Apa kau lupa? Van juga beberapa kali berkunjung ke Mineral Town," balas Trent yang lalu mengambil posisi di sebelah Claire. Hanya menyisa jarak beberapa centi di antara mereka dan hal itu berhasil membuat pikiran Claire kalang kabut. "Kau tidak keberatan bila aku sedekat ini, bukan?" tanyanya. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Claire untuk mencari tahu apakah wanita itu terganggu atau tidak.

"Nah, tidak apa-apa kok Kak."

Kali ini Trent tersenyum tulus untuk kesekian kalinya sementara Claire tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Trent selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Keduanya terdiam. Menikmati udara sejuk musim panas yang berhembus bencampur dengan bulir air yang terpencar ke berbagai arah. Semalam Claire dipastikan tak akan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali. Hanya saja kali ini, ia bisa menahan diri. Bisa bersikap bahwa ini adaah suatu hal yang wajar dan sering terjadi—walau hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Hei, kudengar kau cukup _dekat _dengan anak pemilik penginapan ya?"

"Maksudnya Rock?"

"Umh… mungkin, kalau tidak salah itu namanya."

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Claire. Ingin rasanya wanita itu tertawa. Menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa Kakak katakan seperti itu. Tapi kurasa tidak sedekat Kakak dengan Elli." Krisal _onyx_ mengecil bersamaan dengan mulai melembutnya tatapan Claire. "Kakak tidak perlu berbohong. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku justru mendukung Kakak. Lagipula di antara kita…" ia berhenti. Sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan karena Trent terlihat mengerti dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh sang petani; _Di antara kita sudah tak tersisa apapun lagi._

"…mungkin… kau benar."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga berani bertaruh kalau Elli jauh lebih baik daripada aku kan Kak?"

"…"

"Kak Trent?"

Pembicaraan berhenti saat Trent berdiri dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan Claire yang hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apa ucapannya salah? Memang benar kalau Elli jauh lebih baik daripada seorang gadis petani kan?

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Claire, setangkai bunga biru kering terjatuh ke atas permukaan sungai. Bunga kering yang sudah diawetkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

* * *

><p>Bunga biru adalah bunga terakhir yang ia tinggalkan untukku.<p>

Tapi tidak seperti bunga-bunga yang sebelumnya.

Bunga biru dengan lima mahkota itu bercampur dengan kertas dan pena yang selalu menyita waktuku.

Bunga terakhir yang pernah menghias mejaku dan menebarkan aroma khasnya.

Bunga terakhir yang kusimpan.

Berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti.

Di masa mendatang nanti.

Akan ada bunga lain.

Bunga-bunga lain yang akan berganti seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tapi aku salah…

Wasurenagusa.

Nama bunga kering yang tak akan pernah digantikan lagi.

Bersama sosok yang tak bisa digantikan selama bunga biru darinya terus kusimpan.

Apa semua bisa kembali seperti semula?

Apa ada kesempatan kedua untukku?

Untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku?

Trent,

5 Summer

Forget-Me-Not Valley

* * *

><p>"Sebenarnya Kakak datang kemari dalam urusan pekerjaan atau hanya ingin berpariwisata?"<p>

Trent tersenyum. Mengalihkan pandangan dari pohon-pohon apel dengan bunga-bunga kecil menghias daun kehijauannya. Dan sekali lagi Claire benar-benar ingin bertanya bagian mana yang konslet dari otak pria itu. Mungkin ia harus segera menghubungi Elli dan bertanya dengan apa kepala Trent terbentur-atau meminta rekan seprofesi Trent dengan wajah _cukup_ menyeramkan bernama Dr. Hardy?

"Mungkin hanya ingin berlibur."

"'Mungkin'?"

Sebuah senyuman mungkin masih bisa ditolerir oleh Claire. Tapi sebuah cengiran? Itu benar-benar hal yang tidak bisa ia tolerir lagi untuk tidak menjerit dan bersikap seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

"…kau dan kakakmu itu sama saja ya."

"Apanya?"

"Cara kalian menjerit tentu saja, apalagi?" Ada nada tidak suka dalam kalimat Trent. Dan Claire ingat benar bahwa Trent bukanlah orang yang bisa menyuarakan intonasi dalam nada bicaranya. "Apa segitu anehnya bila aku melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Bukan… hanya saja aku tidak habis pikir, cara apa yang Elli lakukan sampai Kakak bisa _sedikit ekspresif _seperti ini."

Trent mendengus pelan sebelum berbisik dengan volume suara kecil dan berharap agar Claire tidak bisa mendengar ucapnnya; "Bukan Elli. Tapi kau." Sebelum tersenyum kecil dan mengutaran sebuah kebohongan. "Mungkin menghabiskan satu malam _bersama._"

Dan detik berikutnya dalam pandangan Trent adalah tatapan putus asa yang benar-benar asing baginya. Sesuatu yang tak ia kenal dari sosok wanita di hadapannya.

"Tidak kusangka.._._"

"Dan sesungguhnya aku hanya bercanda. Sampai saat ini aku dan Elli hanya sebatas teman kerja."

"Dan sesungguhnya pula aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku keberatan bila itu benar-benar terjadi, bukan?"

Ingin rasanya Trent mencibir balasan Claire akan bagaimana ia mencengkram botol susu di tangannya dengan cukup kuat atau bagaimana ekspresi yang ia kenakan seolah Trent baru saja mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah kiamat dan itu pasti.

Jujur, ia berharap rasa itu masih ada. Berharap agar ada kesempatan kedua baginya untuk menyerahkan liontin di dalam saku jasnya. Seperti saran dari Jack berambut panjang—dan tidak jarang penduduk Mineral Town sulit membedakan Jack dari Forget-Me-Not Valley dengan Jack dari Sugar Town, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan orang tua mereka dengan memberi nama sama pada sepasang anak kembar?

"Ya… aku hanya meluruskan rumor agar tidak ada yang mencemari nama baikku saja."

"Kakak sendiri yang mencemarinya."

"Dan kau percaya pada lelucon paling tidak mungkin itu, kan?"

Claire diam dengan kelopak mata sedikit menutup. Benar-benar kesal dengan bagaimana seorang Trent—yang dulunya dingin dan cuek—berhasil membuatnya… err… bagaimana kau masukkan ini ada kalimat? Cemburu.

"…Kakak mau minum _orange juice_?"

"Hn?"

"Hanya menawari, kebetulan masih ada buah-buah segar di lemari es kalau Kakak mau."

"Ah… tentu. Kalau bisa diberi tambahan susu."

"Dan rumput biru? Kak Jack mengirimiku rerumputan semua warna akhir musim semi kemarin."

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

Dan mungkin. Kesempatan kedua masih dimiliki oleh keduanya. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lampau atau mungkin… memulai semua dari awal dengan berusaha mengurangi kesalahan yang pernah terjadi—atau lebih baik lagi bila mereka tak pernah melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan lagi.

* * *

><p>"Musim panas ini kau terlihat berbeda ya," tuduh Rock tiba-tiba. Meluruskan jemari telunjukkan pada Claire dengan sebuah cengiran menghias wajahnya.<p>

"Maksudmu?"

Pria dengan helai pirang pucat itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Menyatuan kelopak matanya dalam bentuk pelangi kembar bewarna hitam lalu berucap dengan suara setengah bernyanyi, "Tentu saja maksudku _itu_. Kau bermain _itu_ di belakangku kan _sayang_?" Satu tendengan di lutut kanan dan Rock mendesis kesal. "Maaf, maaf, aku kan _hanya_ bercanda memanggilmu sayang."

"Aku terima candaanmu kalau tidak ada orang lain di sekitar kita."

"Ucapanmu itu seolah membenarkan kalau kita menjalin hubungan."

"Mengikuti alur gurauanmu."

Lidah merah muda terjulur keluar bersamaan dengan membulatnya bola mata Rock. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Claire akan membalas gurauannya dengan cara seperti itu—karena biasanya ia hanya akan menggerutu sebal dengan kedua pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut seperti anak kecil yang kehabisan permen sementara kedua orang tuanya menolak untuk membeli permen yang baru.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah selain hama tanaman?" Rock berhenti bicara sebentar untuk mencari contoh permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi oleh Claire, yang pada akhirnya ia justru mengerjap beberapa kali disusul lukisan akan pelangi terbalik berwarna hitam di wajahnya. "Siapa?"

"Apa hubungan antara hama tanaman dan siapa?" Claire mengeriyet. Sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pria berambut pirang imitasi yang menjadi teman minumnya selain Patrick dan Nami.

"Oh ayolah... kau mengerti benar maksudku." Jumlah kerutan yang menghias kening Claire semakin bertambah dan Rock bimbang antara harus tertawa melihat wajah polos Caire atau mendesah pasrah dengan kepolosan yang muncul kadang-kadang di saat yang tidak tepat sama sekali. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mendesah. "Maksudku... apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"...aku penasaran bagaimana caranya Lumina bisa bertahan menghadapi ocehanmu yang sulit dimengerti."

"Kelihatannya sinar matahari tahun ini berhasil menyusutkan volume otakmu menjadi lebih kecil dari seharusnya dan itu berbanding lurus dengan cepat keringnya lahan pertanianmu."

"Lihat. Ucapanmu semakin tidak berhubungan dengan pembicaraan awal."

"..."

"..."

"Kau mau tambah minum?"

"Tentu. Ah... bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Gustafa besok? Kudengar ia dan Griffin akan kembali bermain."

"_Summer Festival _dua kali?"

"Tidak masalah kan? Lagipula dua orang itu bermain dengan sangat indah."

"Heh... aku pastikan dulu apa Lumina mau. Berita lebih lanjut akan aku sampaikan besok."

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara keduanya. Di satu sisi Rock benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kepolosan Claire yang menjadi-jadi dan di satu sisi Claire bersyukur karena Rock tertipu dan berpikir bahwa ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh pria itu.

Jujur, ia mengerti benar dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Rock. Dan karena mengerti itulah ia sama sekali tidak ingin membicarakan apapun.

Jatuh cinta?

Beruntung Claire bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dan kehilangan kendali di hadapan Rock. "Bukan jatuh cinta. Tepatnya luka lama."

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

Rock mengerjap pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkir kosong di hadapannya. Sedikit banyak meragukan indra pendengarannya yang sering bermasalah. Tak menjawab dan Caire menggelang pelan sebelum beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu masuk. Meninggalkan Rock yang kini mengeriyetkan kening saraya menikmati dentang lonceng yang menjadi tanda bahwa wanita berambut emas itu benar-benar meninggalkan Blue Bar...

...setidaknya Griffin berbaik hati mengembalikan pria malang itu ke dunia nyata dengan; "Semuanya lima ratus tiga puluh empat gold. Belum termasuk minuman Claire. Total enam ratus sebilam puluh tiga gold."

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus membayar bagian Claire?"

"Karena kau hanya diam saat Claire beranjak pergi. Lagipula itu kebijakkan kalian berdua kan?" Senyuman malaikat yang cukup manis-bila saja tidak menggunakan latar belakang kobaran api-terukir di wajah Muffie. Sekali lagi Rock terpaksa menambah catatan hutang miliknya-catat: pagi-pagi sekali datangi rumah Claire dan minta uang minuman yang belum dibayar.

* * *

><p>"Baik, beritahu aku kenapa semalam aku harus membayar tagihanmu," tuntut Rock. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada seraya melemparkan tatapan sinis sementara yang ditatap hanya melemparkan sebuah senyuman polos-yang sebenar-benarnya hanyalah senyuman polos imitasi terlatih milik Claire.<p>

"Karena aku beberapa kali sudah membayar tagihanmu? Oh hey, kurasa itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan uang yang kukeluarkan bukan?"

Dan Lumina terkikik di samping Rock. Menutupi mulutnya dengan jemari telunjuk dan tengah yang sebisa mungkin terlihat anggun-karena ia menolak dihadiahi ceramah nantinya oleh sang nenek.

"Kh! Itu kan karena kau gagal menahanku keluar dan membuatku harus membayar tagihan-..."

"...-kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu." Tersenyum kecil saat Rock bungkam untuk mulai menyuarakan beberapa runtukkan. Kristal-kristal langit wanita itu bermain sebelum menangkap sosok wanita lain dengan helai merah. "Nami!" pekiknya riang seraya mengalungkan kedua lengan pada leher Nami. Mengukir sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Claire, lepaskan."

Sama sekali tidak perduli dan Claire justru semakin memperjelas cengiran di wajah manisnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nami sebelum berbisik-saat bibir lembutnya mengenai telinga kanan Nami. "Jadi, kapan kau dan Gustafa akan menjalin hubungan?"

"Dan kapan kau akan berhenti menanyaiku pertanyaan retorik* seperti itu?"

"Demi para kepiting suci Nami, pertanyaanku itu memiliki jawaban. Bukan pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab."

Memutar kristal miliknya Nami mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok Gustafa yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Griffin. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum melemparkan tatapan pasif pada Claire-yang sampai saat itu masih menggelayut padanya dengan sebuah cengiran polos menghias wajahnya.

"Bila aku katakan kami sudah memulai apa kau akan melepaskanku?"

Dan Claire tertawa kecil. Melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengacak helai-helai halus milik Nami. Mengapresiasi sebuah kegembiraan yang entah lahir darimana. Atau mungkin karena Claire selama ini menganggap Nami sebagai adiknya-tolong kesampingkan kenyataan di mana Nami lebih tua satu tahun dibandingkan Claire-sendiri?

"...-hn, kelihatannya kalian memiliki kesenangan sendiri," suara berat milik pria yang cukup dikenal dengan penampilannya yang lebih mirip mafia dibandingkan dokter.

Claire berbalik untuk melemparkan cengiran miliknya dan berucap; "Hardy," dengan nada khas anak kecil yang baru saja menyapa ayahnya yang pergi selama beberapa hari. Setidaknya sampai cengiran itu harus luntur saat melihat wajah-bagaimana kau memasukkan hal ini dengan kata yang lebih baku?-bengong Trent di belakang Hardy.

"A-a, selamat sore Kakak."

"Ah, hn, sore."

Memutar kristal langitnya Claire sedikitnya agak kesal dengan betapa datar suara Trent. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu pria itu melakukan sesuatu yang terbilang sangan tidak mencerminkan kepribadian seorang Tent? Lantas, kenapa sekarang ia kembali menjadi Trent yang tidak ekspresif sama sekali?

"Kalian saling kenal?"

"Nah ya, apa _Ayah_ lupa kalau sebelum bertukar tempat dengan kak Jack aku tinggal di Mineral Town?"

"Ah ya, aku lupa." Entah sejak kapan Nami sudah menyingkir dari daerah jangkauan Claire dan berlindung di samping Gustafa dari terkaman sang petani. "Kalau begitu, Trent, kau ngobrol dulu dengan Claire, ada beberapa pasien yang harus kuseret dari tempat ini dan kembali ke atas tempat tidur." Mengangguk kecil Trent menerima tawaran Hardy. Melemparkan sebuah senyuman kecil-yang berhasil membuat Hardy sedikit berjengit-pada Claire yang dibalas dengan cengiran khas.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya duduk pada dahan pohon yang tumbang sementara yang lain sibuk merapikan hidangan yang disiapakan oleh Ruby dan Muffy-dan Claire tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh para penduduk dengan mengadakan _Summer Festival _dua kali untuk tahun ini dengan perayaan yang jauh lebih meriah. Tak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara dan memulai pembicaraan dan hal itu berhasil membuat Claire menahan diri untuk tidak menjambaki rambutnya sendiri-atau mungkin mengambil sikat di ranselnya dan menyikati bulu putih kuda yang sedang bermain di atas rerumputan dengan cara yang tak akan disukai oleh sang kuda...

...setidaknya sampai Trent berinisiatif untuk menunjukkan kalung perak dengan liotin bunga biru yang tidak asing untuk Claire.

"Apa?"

"Untukmu."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya Claire menatap ragu pada wajah tersenyum Trent. Baik, tidak diragukan lagi pria itu sudah kembali menjadi Trent yang tidak dikenalnya dengan sirkuit kacau di dalam kepala.

"Kakak tahu apa arti bunga ini bukan?"

Dan Trent mengangguk kecil. Tanpa meminta ijin mengalungkan benda di tangannya ke sekitar leher Cleire-setidaknya wanita itu masih belum berhasil memproses arti anggukan Trent saat dokter muda itu selesai melakukan kegiatannya.

"Wasurenagusa yang memiliki nama sama dengan kota ini, bukan? Dan bila aku tak salah membaca itu memiliki 'arti cinta yang sesungguhnya'."

Tak ada waktu bagi Claire untuk bertanya apa maksud ucapan Trent diakibatkan Vesta yang membetak keduanya untuk segera berkumpul karena kegaiatan akan segera dimulai. Dan sampai akhir acara pun ia tak memiliki kesempatan. Entah Trent yang sibuk memperkenalkan diri dengan penduduk lain atau mungkin Rock yang memaksanya minum bersama Nami, mengintrogasi wanita malang itu dengan bagaimana cara ia dan Gustafa bisa menjalin hubungan. Di akhir acara, Hardy yang setengah mabuk-akibat Muffy yang salah menuangkan teh dengan bir-memberitahu Claire bahwa Trent sudah kembali ke penginapan akibat seorang ilmuwan gila salah membawa termos dari Van dengan termos berisi larutan yang entah apa untuk diminum oleh Trent.

'Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau semua orang sedang berniat membuat mabuk seisi kota?'

* * *

><p>"Kau pasti bercanda."<p>

"Dan kau pasti jauh lebih bercanda saat mengatakan kekasihmu Elli menjalin hubungan dengan Trent," Claire mendesis. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menyampaikan perasaan kesal pada seseorang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Ayolah, Elli dan Trent memang menjalin hubungan _sebagai _rekan kerja kan?" Claire berani bertaruh ada sebuah cengiran menghias wajah Jack maupun Ann yang menggeleng pelan saat melihat cengiran pelanggan tetapnya.

"Dan kau juga bercanda kalau Trent datang ke sini atas saranm-..."

"...-lebih tepat kau katakan ini ide dari Elli-..."

"...-dan kau mendukungnya buka-..."

"...-dan demi dewa-dewi Cla-..."

"...-selain memberi Elli saran-..."

"...-sama sekali ti-..."

"...-atau mungkin bicara dengan suara lantang-..."

"Uhm, Cla-..."

"...-saat sedang menemui Elli mengenai lokasi-..."

"CLAIRE!"

Claire diam. Menanti kalimat lanjutan apa yang akan diutarakan oleh Jack. Satu bentakkan dan itu sudah menjadi kepastian bahwa Jack meminta Claire diam dan membiarkan Jack menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Biar kujelaskan. Satu, aku tidak mengambil andil apapun dalam keputusan Trent ke sana. Dua, Elli hanya bertanya apa itu keputusan yang tepat dan sama sekali belum mengutarakan hal itu pada Trent. Tiga, mana aku tahu mengenai tempat tujuan Trent untuk wisata. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia mengatakan bahwa akan pergi berlibur selama musim panas dan jangan harapkan dia terlihat sampai musim gugur nanti."

"Jadi, bagaimana Trent tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Demi para putri dan putra terkutuk di dunia ini; mana aku tahu."

"Dan Trent sudah mengatakan Jack tahu sesuatu."

"Ehm... apa aku satu-satunya Jack?"

"..."

"Claire?"

"Sampai besok."

"Wha-..."

Hubungan terputus dan Claire tahu pasti siapa yang memberi ide mengenai keberadaanya pada Trent. Jack dari Sugar Town.

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau pergi hari ini?"<p>

Menyilangkan kedua kakinya Claire bertanya. Mendapati bagaimana Carter yang sedang berjemur di seberang terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan Trent yang ada di sebelahnya. Dan pria itu sama sekali tidak menyuarakan hal bahwa ia keberatan dengan arah pandang Claire.

"Tentu, aku masih banyak pekerjaan dan kurasa urusanku di tempat ini sudah selesai."

Claire mendesah pelan. Betapa ia merindukan saat di mana Trent akan menjawab sesuatu dengan nada statis yang tak diketahui di mana tanda baca maupun akhir kalimat.

"Urusan yang mana? Menyerahkan kalung? Atau..." Kelopak mata tertutup. "...menjelaskan arti dari kalung ini. Kau memesan khusus pada Saibara bukan?"

Diangkatnya kalung pemberian Trent dua hari yang lalu. Memperhatikan bagaimana kristal biru yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa membiaskan cahaya matahari dan membuat pantulan seperti warna pelangi yang cantik. Bunga yang pernah ia biarkan terserak di atas meja kerja Trent di masa yang telah lewat.

"Boleh kuartikan kau mengetahuinya dari Jack?"

"Jack dari Sugar Town lebih tepatnya."

Dan Trent mendecak kecil. Mengambil kerikil yang bisa ia jangkau untuk dilemparkan menuju sungai untuk membuat riak air. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu makna dari bunga itu."

"Dan kau berniat kembali tanpa mendengarkan jawabanku?"

Sapaan 'kakak' sama sekali hilang dalam kalimat-kalimat milik Claire. 'Kakak' bukanlah panggilan yang pantas ia ucapkan dalam diskusi ini. Bukan saat mereka berbicara sebagai _mantan_ kekasih dibandingkan sebagai kakak-adik yang pernah mereka sepakati dahulu.

"Karena kau sudah tahu apa jawabanmu. Melihat bagaimana kau melirik pada Griffin belakangan ini."

Mendengus pelan. "Tutup matamu."

Dan Trent menurut. Menutup kelopak matanya untuk menanti apa yang akan Claire lakukan. Sebuah tamparan mungkin? Karena ia baru mengejarnya setelah tiga tahun berakhir.

Suara gemerisik lalu...

...sesuatu yang begitu hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Mutiara hitam Trent mengecil. Sama sekali tidak berpikir warna langit Claire akan terlihat begitu dekat dengan miliknya. Warna cantik yang bersanding dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Sesuatu yang pernah ia lepaskan dahulu.

"Berikan ini pada wanita beruntung yang akan kau pinang. Kita sudah mengambil jalan yang terbaik, bukan?"

Mengerlingkan matanya, Claire kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di sudut bibir Trent. Memasukkan kalung perak ke dalam saku jas Trent untuk bangkit dan mulai berlalu.

"Apa aku tak bisa mengulang ucapanku? Menjadikanmu wanita beruntung itu?"

Menggeleng pelan untuk akhirnya berucap, "Ini keputusan bersama. Dan sebelum kau salah paham, aku sudah memutuskan kita memang lebih baik sebagai kakak-adik, tak lebih."

"Benar-benar tak lebih... kau serius..."

"Kau tidak pantas menjilat ludahmu sendiri Trent. Dan aku sadar, aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Heh, yang terbaik ya?"

"Hum, sebagaimana sebuah lagu yang sering kak Jack nyanyikan, _Just be Friend._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Omake~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kau benar-benar tidak berniat menghentikan pria itu?"<p>

Claire tersenyum. Membalas pertanyaan Griffin dengan sebuah senyuman khas yang perlahan dimengerti oleh beberapa orang sebagai senyuman di mana wanita itu tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Dan Griffin hanya bisa mendesah, kembali menyuguhkan minuman berakohol pada Claire untuk selanjutnya membiarkan wanita itu mabuk.

"...kau yakin membiarkan Claire mabuk, besok cukup sibuk bukan?"

Pria itu menggeleng. Sama sekali tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan Muffie. Oh hei, Griffin bukan seseorang yang bisa disangkutpautkan dengan wanita patah hati bukan? Bila bisa, dapat dipastikan Muffie tak akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menatap aliran sungai satu hari dalam satu tahun...

"Bukan tempat kita untuk menghibur Claire, kita tak tahu siapa pria itu dan masa lalu mereka."

...atau tidak.

Muffie mengerjap pelan. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang terurai dari bibir atasannya tersebut. Sungguh, dari semua hal yang mungkin ia dengar. Tak pernah sekalipun Muffie berkhayal bahwa Griffin dapat mengatakan sesuatu yang bijak bila berhubungan dengan masalah patah hati atau sebagainya.

Mengesampingkan pemikiran sinis bahwa kenapa selama tahun-tahun belakangan ini Griffin senang melemparkan kata-kata tajam setiap kali Muffie kembali dari kota dengan awan kelabu yang menjatuhkan serpihan kaca berwarna merah muda-perumpamaan yang senang digunakan oleh Nami setiap kali wanita berambut merah itu tertangkap oleh Muffie untuk mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan membiarkan tangan kanannya sebagai penyangga seolah memberi gestur yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk menatap cemas pada sosok lain dari kejauhan.

"Pertama kalinya aku melihat Claire berwajah seperti mau mati..."

"Kau lupa bila ia juga seperti itu pada minggu pertamanya di sini? Oh ya... waktu itu kau sibuk memikirkan urusanmu yang patah hati dengan kepergian Jack."

Kristal _zamrud _milik Muffy berputar malas. Sama sekali tidak suka dengan nada bicara Griffyn kali ini. Sungguh, ingatkan Muffy untuk menghentikan Griffyn untuk menguji coba minuman yang akan ia suguhkan pada tamu-terutama bila tamu itu memiliki ciri seperti Claire saat ini yang ingin minum minuman beralkohol sampai pagi buta.

"Sungguh, apa kau mulai membenciku...?"

Dan wanita berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menggerutu seraya membereskan ceceran gelas kosong sebelum membalik papan kecil di pintu untuk memberi tahu calon pengunjung berikutnya bahwa mereka sudah tutup. Walau pada akhirnya gerutuan itu berhenti menjadi sebuah senyum kecil saat ia menyelimuti sosok Claire yang tertidur karena mabuk-apa kau tega membangunkannya bila jam diding sudah berkata ini tengah malam, jawab saja tentu bila kau berhati besi dan tertarik melihat muntahan maupun tubuh Claire yang pingsan di tengah jalan besok pagi.

"Selamat malam, wanita manis."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Fin~<strong>_

* * *

><p>*) Pertanyaan Retorik: Pertanyaan yang sampai kapanpun nggak perlu dijawab (<em>ex: "<em>Apa Anda ingin bahagia?")

Jadi apa yang Nami katakan sebagai 'pertanyaan retorik' dari Claire itu kurang tepat, cuma males jawabnya aja dia, Claire keseringan nanya soal itu.

* * *

><p><em>Alohaaaa<em> XD (sepaked)

Rui kembali setelah kenyang belajar Fisika, Kimia dan Biologi

(jijingkrakkan kayak orang gila)

Dengan ini masa hiatus Rui berakhir dan Rui bisa kembali aktif menulis dikarenakan nggak ada kerjaan (geplaked)

Tee-hee,

Karena ujian berikutnya Rui lebih fokus pada hapalan pengetahuan umum dibandingkan rumus nggak penting nan nggak jelas, jadi Rui main komputer aja (niat nggak niat)

Fufu

Yey! \(^_^)/

Tapi maaf kalau cara tulisan Rui berubah,

Bahkan Rui sama sekali nggak mengakui ini sama dengan cara tulis Rui sebelumnya TT _TT

* * *

><p>And...<p>

Rui pasti bercanda bila menyuruh kalian mendengarkan _Just be Friend _yang dinyanyikan Megurine Luka untuk _Fic_ ini.

Tanya kenapa? =.=a

Kalau tanya masa lalu dua mahluk ini,

_Feel free to open up _**Wasurenagusa**.

(**Sweet** - Kalau kalian mau _Happy Ending_, **At the End **-kalau kalian mau _Sad Ending_)

Kalau ada yang mendengarkan **Vocaloid**,

jangan dengerin lagunya untuk tahu _Feel _dari Fic ini.

Mending baca liriknya -.-

Lagu sama lirik rada berbanding terbalik...

Oh,

_well..._

_Happy broken heart._

(sableng)

**Fic TrentXClaire **(mungkin)** terakhir.**

Ungh...

_Muse_-nya udah nggak ada _so_...

Rui mungkin mesti nyari pair lain untuk Claire nanti.

* * *

><p><em>Mind to Review?<em>

II II II

V V V

V V

V

v


End file.
